This invention relates to a door lock-and-handle assembly, more particularly to a door lock-and-handle assembly with a lock releasing member.
The object of the present invention is to provide a door lock-and-handle assembly with a lock releasing member for preventing undesirable locking action of a lock unit thereof.
According to the present invention, a door lock-and-handle assembly is adapted to be mounted on a door panel, and comprises: a bolt receiving housing adapted to be mounted in the door panel and including a faceplate that is formed with a bolt opening; a latch bolt mechanism including a latch bolt mounted movably in the bolt receiving housing and movable in a transverse direction relative to the faceplate between extended and retracted positions for moving in and out of the bolt opening, and a latch biasing member that urges the latch bolt to move toward the extended position; a sliding member mounted slidably in the bolt receiving housing and connected to the latch bolt so as to be synchronously movable with the latch bolt in the transverse direction; a spindle defining an axis, extending through the bolt receiving housing in a direction transverse to the sliding member, and rotatable about the axis; inner and outer handles adapted to be mounted rotatably on two opposite sides of the door panel, respectively, and coupled to the spindle so as to be co-rotatable with the spindle about the axis; a driving member connected to and projecting from the spindle in a radial direction relative to the axis so as to be co-rotatable with the spindle about the axis between first and second angular positions, and engaging the sliding member so as to move the latch bolt from the extended position to the retracted position against urging action of the latch biasing member when the driving member moves from the first angular position to the second angular position, and so as to be moved from the second angular position to the first angular position when the latch bolt moves from the retracted position to the extended position by the urging action of the latch biasing member; a locking unit including a locking member mounted movably in the bolt receiving housing and movable in an axial direction parallel to the axis between a locked position, in which, the locking member engages the driving member so as to prevent co-rotation of the spindle and the driving member and sliding movement of the sliding member, and an unlocked position, in which, the locking member disengages from the driving member so as to permit co-rotation of the spindle and the driving member and sliding movement of the sliding member, the locking unit further including an operating lever connected to the locking member and having an operating end exposed from the bolt receiving housing for actuating the locking member to move between the locked and unlocked positions; and a lock releasing member including a cam mechanism that has a cam member formed on the sliding member, and a cam follower formed on the locking member, the cam member engaging the cam follower when the locking member is disposed at the locked position in such a manner that when the latch bolt is pushed and is moved in the transverse direction from the extended position to the retracted position, the cam member will move together with the sliding member in the transverse direction so as to drive the cam follower, which, in turn, results in axial movement of the locking member from the locked position to the unlocked position, thereby disengaging the locking member from the driving member and permitting co-rotation of the driving member and the spindle.